SL: Slightly Lethal
by Phantom Twilight
Summary: Seth was known as the Assassin, some called him the Assassin of the Night, but one night, he nearly died, and was brought to an inn to rest by his former rival, Hyde Kido, who wasn't aware of the vampires who stayed there, as a result of this mistake, Lawless of Greed showed himself to the lethally injured assassin, and everything changed,
1. Assassin of the Night- Seth

**_I find it so wrong no one made this before, so here we go!_**

* * *

"God... Why am I so tired?" Seth sighed,

He'd slept in, which was odd for him, when memories of the preceding night hit him like a brick, his eyes widen and he bolts over to a mirror, standing in front of it, his normally cold grey eyes were... Blood red, and he had fangs, literally,

"Great... Hoped that was only a dream," Seth thought,

He walked towards his bed, which had blood on it, indicating that when he laid down he was bloody or bleeding, or even both, the latter was the case, the night before was the Hollow Night, and he had nearly gotten killed, his former rival, Hyde Kido, found him, lying limp on the ground, and took him to an inn, as one of the employees owed him a favor, and he didn't know just what trouble the cold assassin had gotten into, at some point they left the room, only for a minute, and a small porcupine slipped in, it was black with a little bit of white, and was shockingly cute...

Until it changed form,

The red-eyed boy had blonde, messy hair and some odd black scarf, he said he could be of some help, Seth would just need to drink a little bit of... His blood,

Seth normally would have said no, but, considering his condition, there wasn't much of another choice, he didn't have enough strength to blink a lot, he would shut his eyes and take ten seconds to open them again, there was no way he could say "no" or shake his head,

The sudden energy shot through him and made him pass out, but when he woke up, the porcupine boy was getting yelled at by a boy with dark hair, and Hyde looked worried,

"They are yelling a lot... But they don't want to tell me anything, I sure hope- hey, you're awake!" Hyde said,

Hyde looked at Seth, then stared for a second,

"Odd... I don't recall your eyes being red..." Hyde spoke,

"Red...? My eyes are grey..." Seth said,"You seem tired," The porcupine boy said,

"Yeah... What good did having me drink your blood do exactly?" Seth asked,

"Great, you made him a vampire?" Asked the young employee,

"Hold on, hold on, back up... Seth is a vampire? As in, from now on he sucks people's blood?" Hyde asked,

"Yes yes, welcome to the family!" The porcupine boy said,

Seth passed out,

"Yeah... That happened, I sure hope Hyde thinks it was a dream... I have to go to school with him- uh oh... How do I go to school... If I can't be out in the sun? Wait, what am I saying? Take a page out of Neo's book, get an umbrella, or I could wear a hoodie and hide my hands, or even wear gloves- people would think I'm a thief, why am I talking to myself?" Seth asked,

He sighed and then got ready for school, he would need to take one extra stop,

* * *

Hurrying to school, the young assassin's eyes were back to their normal grey, thank God for colored contact lenses, when he arrived, he hoped everything would continue the way he was used to...

* * *

The first person he encountered was Hyde,

* * *

**_And that's a short chapter, but I am tired and excited, so just wanna get this out there, the "L" in SL hasn't come into play, but don't worry, soon enough that will change, _**


	2. Angel of Music- Licht

* * *

* * *

**_Chapter two locked and loaded, I've got the feeling that you noticed, yeah I've only just begun, I won't stop until it's done, until... Okay I don't have a clever twist on those lyrics, lol, speaking of music, it's time for our favorite Angel of Music to take the stage,_**

* * *

It was a normal, quiet night, and so Licht decided to play the piano, but had to keep an eye on his vampire partner while he was at it, considering he broke the latch on his cage,

"Why bring him here?" Licht heard Tetsu ask,

"I don't know if I can trust the people at a hospital, he gets into a lot of trouble, just like me, someone might kill him," an unfamiliar voice replied,

"You normally seem more trusting..." Tetsu spoke,

Licht didn't keep listening, and kept playing his piano, Hyde looked over curiously, seeing the giant teen come around the corner, with two smaller teens following behind, one had black and blonde hair and red eyes, and the other had black and white hair and grey eyes, he looked hurt...

No, he _was_ hurt, Licht decided to go see if everything was alright,

"Whoa- that is actually a little creepy," Tetsu said,

"What's a little creepy?" The injured boy asked quietly,

He didn't sound okay, his voice could barely be heard, and if you could hear him, his voice cracked at every word, and you could hear the pain he was in, it likely didn't help when seconds after he started coughing up blood,

The teens looked at Licht,

"You look... Like me..." The injured boy coughed, "well... When I'm not... All bloody"

"Yeah, I see the resemblance... We should hurry up, Seth is only gonna get worse with us standing here," the boy with black and blonde hair spoke,

"Right, follow me," Tetsu said,

He got the injured boy a room and then left with the other following to go get some bandages, Tetsu explained everything he knew to Licht while the teen got some, but while Licht was distracted...

Hyde got out, and wandered off, the porcupine finds the room with the injured boy, and slips in, the injured boy was getting worse by the second, coughing up more blood, what likely didn't help was the porcupine that just got in his room... And turned into a human,

"You seem to be in bad shape, might I help?" Hyde asked

The boy kept coughing, the bed was already covered in blood, Hyde's sword appeared, and he cut his hand, not a very big cut, just enough to draw a little blood,

"Drink a little, it will be shockingly helpful," Hyde said,

The injured boy didn't seem to like the idea, but wasn't in much of a condition to argue, he did as Hyde told him to...

And his eyes turned blood red, he passed out from the sudden change,

"I don't think that's normal..." Hyde said quietly,

And that was when the door opened, with Tetsu and the other teenage boy,

"Huh? Who in the hell are you?!" The boy with black and blonde hair yelled,

"Relax, your friend is sleeping," Hyde said

The boy with black and blonde hair ran up to the injured boy and checked if he was breathing, relieved when he found that the injured boy was still alive, Licht came up, trying to find Hyde, and peaked into that particular room,

"Hyde! What did you do?!" He yelled as he came in,

"Relax, my dear Angel of Music! I was only trying to help," Hyde replied

Licht started kicking at Hyde, who kept dodging, and at some point they stopped, as Mahiru comes in, and the yelling continued, yelling a lot of things that, if you weren't a Eve or Vampire, you wouldn't really understand, so the boy with black and blonde hair waited for an explaination, while bandaging some of his friend's wounds,

"They are yelling a lot, but don't want to tell me anything I sure hope- hey you're awake!" The boy with black and blonde hair exclaimed,

He looked at his small buddy, glad that he was awake, though the injured boy still seemed a mix of ready to run a few miles, and exhausted, and soon, the boy with black and blonde hair realized something was off,

"Odd... I don't recall your eyes being red," he said,

"Red? My eyes are grey," The injured boy said,

"You look tired," Hyde said,

"I am... By the way, what good did me drinking your blood do?" The injured boy asked,

"Great, you made him a vampire?" Tetsu asked,

"Hold on, hold on, back up... Seth is a vampire? As in, from now on, he drinks people's blood?" The boy with black and blonde hair asked,

"Yes, welcome to the family, Seth!" Hyde stated

"Family..." Seth said softly,

He seemed a bit... Surprised at the wording,

"Is something wrong?" Mahiru asked,

"I lost my family back when I was young..." Seth said,

"I never knew... I'm sorry Seth," the other boy spoke up,

Seth decided that he would stay with them, but needed to go get a few things from his own home, Hyde and Licht decided to go along with him, for his own protection, they later returned to the inn, and Seth, because he was already tired, decided to head to bed early, and they sent the other boy, who also turned out to have the name Hyde, home,

"Life will be a lot harder for that kid, now..." Licht said,

"It will be... But at least he's alive to live a life," Hyde replied,

* * *

_**Hello my dears, this is what happened the night before the main thing we wrote, and yes, two people by the name of Hyde will be running around this story, and the Hydes are two of the main characters,**__Hyde Kido: the Hydes? Not very clever,__**Hyde Lawless: I would have to agree,**__**Shut up boys, I didn't ask your opinions, see what I have to deal with?**__Hyde Kido: I don't cause too much trouble,__**Hyde Lawless: I thought it was fun,**__**Listen to this, I mean really, this is what I deal with on a daily basis,**__Hyde Kido: you don't deal with us daily, you rarely come see us,__**You do realize how much trouble you two cause? And Seth and Licht always have to go do something at some point and I have to deal with everything for both of you,**__**Hyde Lawless: not everything, we handle most of our trouble,**__**Really? How about the vampire I had to hit with a freaking candlestick?**__Hyde Kido: that was not our fault,__**It sure as hell was! You were the one who decided to go out to see if you could find Linne and ended up coming in with her AND A FRICKING VAMPIRE!**__Hyde Kido: in my defense, I didn't know he was a vampire, all I knew was he looked harmless and he said he had a hurt leg, I couldn't just leave him there,__**Hyde Lawless: I always wondered what happened there,**__Hyde Kido: sorry,__**Anyways, thank you for reading! Good day! *Road less taken from persona q2 starts playing and I start dancing***_


End file.
